Let it be
by blade77706555
Summary: Alternate Ending to when Marco found Dylan cheating on him. He then finds comfort in a guy he never thought, Jason Hogart. What will everyone say. Full summary inside. Slash between MarcoXJay. Contains male on male action and flamers will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Degrassi

Full Summary: Marco has just broken up with Dylan after he's caught him cheating. Marco goes into a deep state of depression and feels like he will never find love again. What happens when he starts to have feelings for someone he never thought about, Jay Hogart. And what if Jay is having the same feelings for Marco. Jay has just broken up with Alex, because she's decided to go Lesbian and now she is with Paige. What happens when Dylan comes back for Marco and finds out he is with Jay? How will he take it and will he fight for the one he loves, or is it that Marco and Jay are meant to be.

Contains Male on Male action and flamers will be ignored

* * *

Marco was just now walking into school the day after his little argument with Dylan. Usually their arguments aren't that bad. They would just say a few words, break up, and then get back together the next day, but this time was different. It was Marco's decision to break up. He just couldn't handle Dylan dating other people while being with him, and he wasn't going to. This was a sad time for him right now. He was looking as if he was never going to smile again, thinking about everything that occured. 

Flashback...

_"Dylan please," Marco pleaded hard. "You said you love me so why are you doing this," he asked._

"_I love you Marco, and I want to be with you," Dylan replied. "I really do, but I think that we should also see other people, and I can't stop this."_

_"Then you and me are done," Marco said firmly. With that said he began to walk away. On his way he passed Craig, who had a confused look on his face, but he dared not to ask why Marco looked so upset. If there's one thing you don't do, its ask Marco what's going on right after he's broken up with is boyfried of a long time. Things are just not going to be the same, and neither will Marco. He already went through one bad state when him and Dylan broke up the first time, but now its going to be even worse._

End of flashback

Marco went to his first class ignoring all the greetings that he was getting from people. Right now he was to upset to say anything to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. Breaks ups aren't easy. Especially if you and the person have being going out for a long time and you can't see yourself with anyone else besides him. Why does love have to be so complicated, but if it were easy there would be no wars. As Marco sat down he put his head on the desk, not even paying attention to what else was going on in class. He didn't care. Right now he just wishes he could just go into a deep dark hole where he doesn't have to deal with anything or anyone anymore for the rest of his life.

Ellie looked over and saw that Marco had his head on his desk. She knew about what happened from Craig and she felt really bad for him. No one deserved to be treated the way Marco was. To her, Dylan is an asshole who should just go to hell. The only thing stopping her from doing something to him right now is that he's Paige's older brother. Ellie really doesn't want any problems with Paige, so she decided to let that go..

"Gosh, Marco is really taking this hard," Alex said interrupting Ellie's thoughts. She had first period with Ellie and Marco, but there was one problem. Her now ex-boyfriend Jay was in the class. They got along real well, but most of the time when he talked to her he was trying to bug her about getting back together, but unfortuantely she was with Paige now, and she was really happy.

"I know, Dylan's a jerk," Ellie stated.

"You're telling me, at least you don't have to deal with the guy," Alex said. She really wasn't to keen of the guy. There was just something about him that she just didn't like ever since the first day she's seen him. The only reason she puts up with him is because of Paige. He might be her brother in law someday so she might as well get use to him. "Someone should go talk to him," Alex suggested. "How about you?"

"Me?" Ellie chuckled. "You've got to be kidding," she said. "I'm not good with dealing with him, while he is in a depressed mood. Why don't you talk to him," Ellie thought. "I mean you talk to him all the time since he's president and you're vice president. You're gonna have to deal with him anyway."

"That doesn't mean anything," Alex stated.

"Okay well if you're not going to talk to him and I'm not going to talk to him, then who is," Ellie questioned. Her and Alex just sat there for awhile. It was surprising though that they didn't get in trouble for talking like they always do. Over the weeks they've been sent to the prinicples office multiple times for talking. You would have thought that they would have learned their lesson, but looks like they haven't yet.

"Hey girls," Jay interrupted rudely taking a seat in between the girls. "What's up with queer boy," Jay said referring to Marco. "He looks like he just lost his best friend," Jay laughed. He was known for being one of the most colded hearted guys in Degrassi. He knew how to make a bad situation worse, and he also knew how to get anyone in trouble with what they do. Jay was such a bad influence on anyone he came in contact with that it was always said that everyone should stay away from him.

"Shut up Jay," Ellie was quick to say.

"You know you can be such an asshole sometimes," Ellie added.

"Is that the reason why you dumped me for Paige," he asked.

"No," Alex said. "The reason why I dumped you for Paige is because I'm a lesbian, alright. I'm not bi, I'm not confused, I'm a lesbian okay. Get it straight."

"Whatever," Jay shrugged. "So what's got the queer down," Jay asked getting back to his orignal question, which earned him a punch in the arm by his ex. "Ow, what was that for."

"Lighten up on him, will ya," Alex whispered. She was scared that Marco probably heard Jay because he was starting to look up, but his head went right back down, before anyone could even say anything to him or wave. "He just broke up with his boyfriend," Alex explained, not like it would get to Jay.

"What was it over," Jay chuckled. "Was Dylan not to fond of dating a guy that was jail bait for him? Or was it because Marco wasn't good in bed or giving a blow job."

"FYI, it was none of those reasons dumbass," Ellie said. "Dylan cheated on him," Ellie stated.

"Wow," Jay acted like he was surprised. "I never knew that fags could cheat or be cheated on. Looks like they are something like straight couples."

"Whatever Jay," Ellie shrugged. She had just about all of him that she could take for the day. One more smart comment out of him and she was going to punch him in the face. Marco was one of her best friends and she hated when anyone would talk about him the way Jay is with him being gay. It wasn't like it was Marco's choice, and now he just broke up with his boyfriend, so he's going through a bad state right now. "Someone has to talk to him, and right now we're trying to figure out who its going to be?"

"What's there to talk to him about," Jay asked.

"Marco needs someone there for him right now more than every right now," Alex said.

Jay just rolled his eyes. He never got this kind of attention whenever he was having a bad day, which was just about everyday. "Look t he dude doesn't someone to talk to him right now. All he needs is maybe a little quiet time, someone to tell him how important he is, and someone to take him out and show him a good time and that there's more out there than Dylan..." he carried on. This was coming as a shock. Jay caring about helping someone other than himself. As he went on Alex and Ellie began to smile at him like he was Regis and he was going to win them a million bucks. Jay could immediately tell from the looks on their faces what they had in mind. "Oh no, not me. I don't talk to the dude, and even if I did, I'm straight or has everyone forgot that."

"We're not asking you to go and have sex with him," Alex informed.

"Yeah we're only asking you to do what you were just saying that someone should do," Ellie added.

"The answer is still no," Jay said firmly. "I don't go anywhere with queers."

"Come on Jay its not that bad," Ellie spoke. "I mean Spinner, Craig, and Sean have all gone out with him and nothing bad has happened," she pointed out.

"But what if the dude hits on me," Jay said speaking his worst fear. Though he wasn't too afraid of that happening, but there was always a chance of it.

"Trust me, you're not Marco's type," Ellie stated. "You're not funny, you're not all that cute, you sometimes don't smell too good, you hang out with the bad types of people," Ellie went on and on and on.

"Okay I get it," Jay shouted. "I'll talk to him, but you guys owe me for this."

"Thanks you're a doll," Alex said.

The rest of the class time was quiet. Jay couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Now he has to go talk to Marco. The one person who he never likes to talk to. Marco was gay, and Jay felt as if it were his duties to hate gays. As time passed in the classroom, Jay couldn't help, but stare at Marco the whole time. He couldn't help but notice how nice he looked with his hair and his little mustache. It was okay for another guy to look at another guy and say that he looks nice isn't it. Jay was thinking to himself. He's never noticed all of that on Marco before. It must be because Marco is going through a little phase where he is just going to look sad for awhile, but he has the most adorable lips. Jay wishes those lips were on Alex's body when he was her boyfriend. Right then Jay shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. That was Marco for crying out loud. He can't adore him, especially since he's gay, but there wasn't any harm in looking for the fun of it. As long as he didn't get caught. Jay was so caught up with staring at Marco that he didn't even notice that the bell had rang.

"Jay!" Alex called.

Jay shook his head. "Yeah what's up," he asked.

"The bell rang, or are you planning to skip another class as usual," she asked.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jay said frustrated as he got up and headed for his next class.

* * *

Instead of even going to sit with his friends, Marco went outside to be alone. He knew that all they were going to do is ask him about the whole thing and try their best to cheer him up, but it wasn't going to help that much. Paige would probably try talking Marco into going back with Dylan and that's something he couldn't do. As much as he loved Dylan and wants to be back with him, he knows that's not possible. He couldn't handle Dylan dating him and sleeping with other guys. What made Dylan even think that Marco would accept that. Oh well, at least he didn't have to worry about being cheated on since he didn't have a boyfriend anymore. 

"Relationships got you down," A voice said from behind him.

Marco turned around to see one of his worst enemies standing right behind him. If there was anyone who could make a bad situation worse it was Jason Hogart, and that must be what he came over to do. Right now was really not the time. Marco feels like he can't get no privacy anywhere, even outside. "What do you want Jay?" Marco asked frustrated. "Have you come over to make fun of me right now, because I'm gay. Well go ahead, since my life can't get any worse."

"Chill dude," Jay said. "I just came to talk," he said moving closer to Marco. "Is this seat empty?"

"Yes and this one will be if you sit there," Marco replied as a smart allec.

Jay just laughed. Even though he wasn't to fond of Marco, he still found him to be a funny guy every now and then. Glad to know in a state of depression that he never loses his sense of humor. "Marco, Marco, Marco," Jay said shaking his head. "Still the same old guy no matter what."

"What do you want Jay, I'm not up for your bull shit today," Marco hissed.

Jay continued to smirk. Marco was kind of cute when he was angry Wait a minute. Jay has to remember that he's straight, and he can't think that Marco's cute can he? Unless, he might be, no. He's only dated girls and only has had sex with girls. Never has he ever had feelings for a guys, so this was strange. "I just wanted to talk, that's all," Jay said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah well since when does Jason Hogart want to talk to fags and not make fun of them," Marco shot back.

"Look dude, I'm trying to be nice here, if you can't see," Jay said.

"Who put you up to this," Marco asked.

"No one," Jay lied.

"So let me get this straight," Marco started. "You come up here on my worst day ever, just to talk and not make fun of me, and you claim that you weren't put up to it."

"Yeah, what's so hard to believe about that," Jay shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Jay said. That somehow just slipped out. He was told to talk to Marco about simple things, but now he's finding himself slipping out some stuff and he doesn't even know why. Is he starting to care for Marco?

"YOU, wanted to make sure that I was okay?" Marco questioned. Jay just nodded. "Okay if you're gonna make fun of me, just go ahead alright, but don't come over here and act as if you give a shit about me or anyone like me because you don't. I'm having a bad day and I really don't need any lies being told to me. I've already been lied to enough this week," Marco said burrying his hands into his face.

"Wanna talk about it," Jay offered.

"Why do you care," Marco asked.

"Maybe because I want to help," Jay said. "So come on dude, you gotta tell me something. You never know, maybe I could give you some good advice."

"Yeah advice on how to get me in trouble that is," Marco snapped.

"I deserved that," Jay admitted. "Look I promise you can tell me and I won't tell anyone and I won't make fun of you. Just tell me something though."

"How do I know that I can trust you," Marco questioned. "Its not like you haven't said the same thing to many other people only to get them in deeper shit than they already were."

"Alright look, I know I've done some bad stuff, but I think everyone deserves a second chance," Jay pleaded. "So what do you say? I promise that if I do anything that you don't like you have my permission to castrate me any way you want to." Jay wasn't even thinking about what he said before he said it, but now it was too late.

"Fine, but you better not make fun of me," Marco warned and Jay nodded. Marco started off by telling him about Dylan and how they met, though he shouldn't have because Jay was there and he knew how they met. As Marco started going on he told him about how dating Dylan was and how they would have their arguing moments like normal couples and then they'd make up the next minute, and even when they broke up, they got right back together the next week. Then he finally came to the horrible conclusion of when he caught Dylan with another guy and how bad it hurt him. "I just don't know anymore. I've been with him for a long time and then he just goes off and does this to me. I love him or did, but I wasn't going to be sharing him with other guys. I want to be with him, I really do, but if he's going to go off and cheat on me with all sorts of guys and expect me to be fine with it, then he must be insane. I guess I'm probably just a spoiled brat and I'm looking for too much in the relationship."

Just about the whole time Marco was talking Jay found himself checking him out. He had a nice slender body, but he wasn't to skinny. The best smile that anyone could have. The nicest hair that you would ever see. So why was Jay finding himself attracted to Marco. This was getting more and more confusing. He's never been attracted to a guy in his life, and now Marco. He's made fun of him for so long. Maybe that's why he's made fun of him, because he likes him, but that can't be true. Jay's not gay. This must be just him feeling sorry for the guy. That must be it. No way in hell could he ever date a guy. He'd lose his reputation and everything. Including his friends who also make fun of gays.

"Forget him, the guys a doosh," Jay said lightening a cigarette and taking a hit. He didn't care if he got caught smoking on campus. Its not like he hasn't gone through every punishment that they've thrown at him. "You'll find another guy and he'll make you happy better than Dylan could. Hey but if you're still mad at the guy, maybe me and you could go wrap his car after school."

"Thanks Jay," Marco smiled for the first time of the day. "You know you're really a nice guy when you're not acting like an asshole," Marco stated. "So hows it with you since Alex broke up with you for Paige."

"I'll live," Jay said finishing his cigarette and throwing it to the ground. "Its not like there aren't plenty of girls out there to replace her," Jay stated. He continued checking out Marco and this time he noticed how nice of lips he had again. Right now Jay just wanted to push his own lips against his.

"I guess you're right," Marco agreed. Then he just sighed and went back to his sad self before he and Jay had started talking. "Today Dylan and I were suppose to go see that new movie, but looks like that's not going to happen."

"Hey well, I was suppose to see that with Alex, before she broke up with me," Jay stated. "How about we go to the movies together. My treat," Jay offered.

Marco looked at Jay confused as ever. "I think I might have something in my ear, but did I just hear that Jason Hogart just asked me, Marco Delrossi, the queer to go with him to the movies. Aren't you afraid to be seen with me or that people might think that you're gay?"

"Its not like we're going on a date," Jay pointed out. "We're just two friends getting over a break up with our ex's just trying to have some fun at the movies."

"Since when did we become friends?"

"Just now," Jay answered. "So what do you say?"

"Sure," Marco said instantly.

"So I'll pick you up around six," Jay confirmed.

"Alright, just don't be late," Marco warned playfully. "Remember out little deal. If you piss me off I get to castrate you any way that I want," Marco reminded Jay, making Jay wish that he hadn't told him that. Now he's stuck with that for the rest of his high school life. Maybe even longer.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Jay said.

"Good," Marco commented. "So I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"We're going to the movies tonight aren't we," Jay reminded him. "So tonight, six, see you then," Jay said leaving. As Jay was leaving he could not help but think about what was going on the whole time he was talking to Marco. Why was he checking him out from head to toe and at first he wasn't happy about it, but now he's actually looking foward to going to the movies with him, which is strange since he didn't want to do it at first. Hopefully nothing to weird will happen. Him and Marco are both just getting over a break up and maybe this is jus a phase of being attracted to whatever comes your way first.

As Marco began to watch Jay walk away, he couldn't help but feel some sore of attraction towards him. Jay might be straight, but that doesn't mean that Marco can't look. His body was built like Dylan's, though it wasn't because of sports, but Marco still liked it. What was confusing was that he didn't know why he was starting to become attracted to Jay now. There was a time when Marco would grind his teeth at just the mention of his name, but now anytime he sees him, he wants to smile. Marco doesn't know what's happening to him. Is it because he's breaking up with Dylan and he just wants someone right now. Whatever it is, he's never felt this happy since the day Dylan asked him out and now he just can't wait till they go see the movie. He just wants to see what will happen next.

* * *

Marco was so excited about this date that instead of waiting inside, he decided that he was going to wait outside for Jay. He's never done that for anyone, not even Dylan. He doesn't even know why he's doing this for Jay. There's just something about him that's attracting Marco towards him. Marco doesn't know what it is, but he knows he has to put those feelings aside. He can't like Jay, because Jay is straight, and he'll probably be freaked out if Marco says to him that he has feelings for him. That almost freaks Marco out, because of the type of person Jay is. He would make fun of people like Marco, and now he was taking him to the movies. What's made him change his ways? 

Jay slowly pulled up to Marco's house to surprisingly see him waiting outside of his house. Even though the temperature in Jay's car was normal, Jay was sweating bullets. He doesn't even know why since he was only going to the movies with Marco. It must be because he felt like this was his only time to leave an impression with Marco and he had to make it count. As Marco started to approach the car, Jay took in a deep breath. It was time, and there was no turning back.

Once Marco had gotten in the car and strapped himself in, Jay looked at him and adored him once more. "Ready to go," Jay asked nervously. He quickly hid the nervousness, though. He couldn't let Marco think he was nervous at all.

"Sure," was all Marco could say. He might not have looked it, but inside he was just as nervous as Jay was. Once they began to drive off Marco took this as an opportunity to check Jay out. Gosh he was so hot, but Marco knows that he will never have him since he's straight and there is no way that he's turning.

When they got to the movies, Marco was very surprised to hear that Jay said he would pay for him. Marco had forgotten that earlier Jay said this was all on him, and he tried to convince Jay to let him pay for his own half, but Jay insisted on paying for Marco. Jay was stubborn and wouldn't let Marco win the argument so Marco had no choice, but to let Jay pay for him. They were a bit late for the movie so when they got in there the previews had already started. After five minutes of previews, Marco and Jay finally found themselves watching the real movie. Marco didn't know it then, but this film was a horror film and he really gets scared easily. Not knowing that he was doing it, he started to lean into Jay. At first Jay was a little freaked out that Marco was laying on him, but then he found it to feel pretty good. Soon Marco had just fallen asleep on Jay's chest. Jay did not even try to protest. He just wrapped and arm around Marco and kept him there for the rest of the movie, not caring who was looking.

As soon as the movie was over, Jay woke Marco up and decided against telling him what happened with him sleeping on him. They both left the movie talking about how the day was one of the best they've had since they've been out with their exs. When Jay had finally pulled up to Marco's house, they just sat in Jay's car, in silence for a moment.

"So I had a good time tonight," Marco stated smiling.

"Me too," Jay said back. "Do you want me to walk you up to your house?"

"You don't have to," Marco pointed out.

"But I want to," Jay said.

"Alright," Marco said getting out the car along with Jay. As he and Jay walked up to the house Marco began talking. "This sucks, my parents are out of town for the week, so I'm at home by myself."

"Wow, they trust you," Jay smiled.

"Yeah," Marco said. "I was suppose to stay at Dylan's since I hate being home alone, but you can see how that would have turned out," Marco stated as they finally reached the door. "So we should do this again sometime."

"Definetly," Jay answered.

"I guess, I'll see you around," Marco smiled as he turned the key and proceeded to open the door.

Jay doesn't know what came over him, but the nex thing he knew as Marco was going through the door, Jay grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. Once Marco was fully turned around, Jay pressed his lips against Marco's, after wanting to do that for a long time.

Marco did not resist. He just let the whole thing happen. It kinda felt good. Like it was better than a kiss that Dylan could give him. As soon as their lips unlocked they stared at each other, for what seemed like hours, before their lips went back together. Jay began to really kiss Marco hard this time, letting his urge take over and not hold back this time. Marco did not fight it. In fact he let Jay take control as he opened his mouth and let Jay's tongue enter. Soon Marco, found himself being pushed inside the house by Jay, and didn't object. Once they were both inside, Marco quickly shut the door.

Jay was really getting into the whole thing as his tongue roamed Marco's mouth in search for treasure. He felt Marco's legs wrap around him, and he knew exactly what that meant. He's never been to Marco's house before but he was able to find Marco's room very quickly as he carried them both back to the room. Quickly he threw Marco on top of the bed and got on top of him and continued his hungry assault on his mouth.

All Marco could do was moan as he felt Jay's weight on top of him. Jay felt like he weighed a ton, but Marco liked his body weight on top of him. At least it was safe to say that it was all muscle.

Jay started moving from Marco's mouth to his his neck, biting, suckings, and licking him there. It was sure to leave marks. Jay didn't care though. As he was continued giving pleasure to Marco's neck, he let his hands run under Marco's shirt, feeling his nice smooth chest that felt so good. He's never felt a guy's chest before, but Marco surely feels like no other. The shirt was really getting in his way, so he quickly removed it from Marco and began kissing all over his upper body.

Marco just laid there enjoying the intense pleasure he was getting. He had to admit, this was better than anytime him and Dylan have ever had sex. Marco, couldn't help, but now want to see Jay's chest, so as Jay continued teasing him with kisses on his body, Marco took the opportunity to grab Jay's shirt and pull it off

Jay lifted his hands in the air to make it easier for Marco to pull it off. Once off he could tell Marco was checking out his chest that chisled like a statue. Jay continue tasting Marco's upper body, until he finally came down to his lower half. Not wanting his pants to get away, Jay quickly pulled them off, and found Marco was wearing no underwear which turned him on ever more. He began to kiss all over Marco's thighs and legs, as he took Marco's manhood and began to jerk him off.

After being teased for awhile, Marco wanted to give Jay some of the same pleasure that he was getting, so he quickly grabbed Jay's hair and pulled him back up, and their lips met once more, before Marco decided to flip Jay over and bite and suck on ever inch of Jay's skin that was visible to him. First he sucked on Jay's collar bone, then went down and nipped at Jay's nipple, before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking on it for awhile. Hearing Jay's moan let him know that he was liking it so Marco thought he would try something more. He kissed his way down to Jay's navel and made sure to sick his tongue around it and then in it. As he finally reached his destination, he slowly massaged Jay's crotch through his jeans to get a good idea of how huge it was. It was pretty big and Marco couldn't wait to take that in his mouth. He quickly undid Jay's shorts and pulled them off along with his boxers and then threw them to the ground. He slowly started by kissing Jay's outer thighs and worked his way up. He wanted to tease a bit before he took it into his mouth, but his teasing soon came to a hult, when Jay grabbed his hair and guided him right towards his manhood.

Marco knew exactly what that meant, so without protest, he simply took him into his mouth, and began sucking on him like a popsicle. Marco's hair was almost in hair and Jay kept pulling him up and down hard, guiding him when he wanted Marco to go up and down and where he wanted Marco to go.

Jay felt like he was about to cum and he didn't want that to happen so he quickly pulled Marco back up and flipped him over and quickly searched his room for some lubricant and a condom. They were both sitting their on Marco's nightstand. It looks like Marco is always prepared for something like this to happen, which didn't surprise Jay. He made his way back over to Marco and with one hand he slipped some lube onto Marco and began pressing his fingers into Marco, one by one waiting for Marco's cries of pain to turn into pleasure. With the other hand he lube his dick up before putting the condom

Marco nodded his head to let Jay know that he was ready. As soon as Jay saw Marco nod, he began slowly pressing his dick into Marco's tight hole. He waited until Marco stopped screaming out of pain to finally push himself all the way in. Marco was so tight Jay felt he could almost cum right there, but he wanted the pleasure to last forever. He began pumping in and out of Marco hearing him moan, made him only go faster.

Marco can never really think of a time he's ever had sex this good. Straight guys obviously give better sex than gay guys do. Marco moaned as he felt Jay's 10 inches of steel go in and out of his body. He knew it was going to hurt in the morning but he was willing to take it all. As he felt Jay pound him harder and harder, Marco began to jack himself off.

That only made him began to cum even faster. Soon he couldn't hold himself as his seed just burst all over his chest and Jay's stomach. That was enough to make his muscle relax around Jay's dick causing Jay to release his seed in the condom and quickly pull out of Marco, before collapsing on top of him, panting. That was way better than any sex he's had with all of the girls he's done. Soon he got from on top of Marco and pulled him close to him and went to sleep, but in his mind he cannot believe what he's just done. He just had sex with Marco. A guy.

* * *

Okay so this is my first Degrassi story so please tell me how I did.

I plan on adding more chapters only if I get enough reviews, so if you liked it please review.

If I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter

So please review, because I really worked hard on this and I want to know how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Warning does include male on male action. If you don't like it then I'm kindly asking you to please leave. Flamers will be ignored

**_Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter, though there might have only been six of you I'm glad that you guys liked the story and wanted it to continue. I know there is more than just those six who have read the story so please if you read the story, please review, because I hate it when people view my stories and then don't review. So don't view my story and not review. I'm asking nicely._**

**

* * *

**

Jay was laying on the bed with Marco on his chest, holding him. Right now he can't believe what he did. A guy who he's made fun of for most of his years in high school, and he just had sex with him. Jay was so confused now he doesn't know what to think. Is he gay, bi, or what, because this is the first time he's ever done something with a guy, and he had to admit, it felt a lot better than when he did it with Alex, Emma, or any other girl for that matter. What if his friends find out about this. Jay would lose his reputation and everything and he couldn't let that happen. Not when he's like the most feared guy in the school. He has to put an end to this now before it gets out of hand.

Gently he took Marco off of him and placed Marco's head on a pillow so it wouldn't wake him up. When he slipped out of the bed he heard Marco slightly groan which caused him to look back. Marco had rolled over to the spot where Jay was just sleeping. It seemed as though Marco likes body heat when he sleeps. Jay just smiled at that. Marco looked so adorable right now. There was nothing Jay wanted more than just to go hop right back in bed with him, but he knew if he were to do that he would be leading Marco on, and he doesn't want to hurt him, especially after Marco was just getting out of a relationship with a guy he's been with for a long time.

Quickly Jay went back to what he was doing and put on his clothes piece by piece, slowly because he didn't want Marco to wake up and see him leaving. If he were to stay there, and Marco caught him leaving, Jay wouldn't be able to resist taking his clothes right back off and jumping in bed with him, because he felt guilty for doing this already.

Jay was still confused as to why he felt bad about fucking and leaving. He's done this to so many girls, but why is it that he feels bad about doing this to Marco. Of course if his friends heard about this they'd probably beat him up, but then again, since when does he care about what anyone thinks, and who would even try to beat Jay up even if he was gay. Jay was known for doing some dangerous stuff so who would dare mess with him. He still couldn't take that risk though. It would be too much on not just him, but Marco. The guy was just getting out of a relationship for crying out loud, and he doesn't need another one so fast.

Finally all of his clothes were on. He took one last look at Marco, and couldn't help, but to walk over there and place a gentle kiss on his forehead before he left the room. Marco looked like an angel just laying there. That must make Jay the devil since he was leaving him there alone. Jay snuck out the door and got in his car. He made sure turn drive slow until he got out of the neighborhood, since he did not want to wake anyone with the loud driving.

* * *

Marco woke up to feel that he was in bed alone. He couldn't believe it. Just a moment ago Jay was here, and now he's gone. Marco didn't even hear him leave. It wasn't that it mattered, but he could have at least said goodbye before he left. Maybe he was still there. He might have just gotten up to go to the restroom. Marco slowly got out of bed in just his boxers. 

He went down the hallway call, "Jay, Jay you here anywhere," he shouted, but got no answer so he assumed that he must have left. He went and looked through the window of his house just to make sure. Jay was gone since his car wasn't in Marco's driveway anymore. Marco just hopes Jay got home safely with driving at that time of night. It was almost 3:AM and they had school in the morning, but Marco isn't worried since he's already gotten enough sleep.

Marco went back to his bedroom and laid down, and just stared at the ceiling for awhile. He can never remember when he's ever had such a great time. The movie and everything was great, but the thing that stuck out to him the most was that him and Jay had sex. That was a little weird, since Jay was suppose to be straight, but Dylan said he dated a few girls before he came out, and Marco had even dated Ellie. Maybe that's why Jay would make fun of gays so much. He was probably so insecure about himself that he thought he could hide it by making fun of other gays.

Whatever reason it was, Marco didn't care. He was just happy that he had someone that showed him that there's more guys out there than Dylan. Maybe Jay was the one he was meant to be with. Why else would he have broken up with Dylan and met such a nicer guy who treats him a whole lot better. A guy who would make him smile just by talking. Marco couldn't wait until school started. He had to talk to Jay about what occurred. Hopefully Jay is feeling the same way Marco feels.

* * *

That day when Marco went to try to talk to Jay, he got the shock of his life. Jay was ignoring him for some reason. At first Marco thought that Jay didn't hear him or notice that he was there, but when he tried to sit next to Jay in first period, Jay would just move away from him. Marco felt hurt. Just last night he and Jay were in bed together and they had a good time at the movies. Now Jay is not even acknowledging that Marco is here and now he won't even talk to him. Marco just went and sat back in his desk and put his head down like he did the day before. 

Jay saw that Marco was upset again, and he really felt sorry for him, but then again he can't let people know that he just did it with Marco. He knows Marco probably won't tell unless he wants him too. So Jay is pretty positive as long as he avoids Marco that little thing that happened last night will be kept secret.

After seeing that Marco wasn't going to chase after him anymore Jay went back to the his normal seat next to Ellie and Alex who seemed to have their attention all focused on Marco. Jay was sort of getting jealous that even if Marco is happy or sad everyone gives him all the attention. Just once he would like all the attention on him.

"Hey what's up guys," Jay said sitting down in his chair. He decided that he would pretend like he didn't know what was going. That was probably the best thing to do right now.

Ellie turned around and frowned at him. "Jay what the hell did you do to Marco," she asked.

"What do you mean what did I do to him," Jay asked innocently like he hasn't spoken to Marco in a month. They were just together last night

"You know what the hell I'm talking about," Ellie said her voice getting louder. She was getting more frustrated by the minute. Jay was always known for playing stupid when he knows exactly what is going on, and right now Ellie is getting fed up with it. "He comes in here all happy as a clown, and then you come in and he chases you around like a lost puppy while you ignore him, and then he goes back to being depressed."

"So, I don't know why you're asking me," Jay shrugged. "Why don't you ask him what's wrong?"

"Because I'm asking you," Ellie said even firmer. "I know you two hung out last night, so what happened and you better not skip over any details Jay or I promise you I will take the razor that I use to cut myself with to cut off your dick."

"Relax, Ellie," Jay said. "Nothing happened okay," he rolled his eyes. "All we did was went to the movies and then I took him home and that was it."

"Anything else," she said.

Jay was really debating on whether he could tell Ellie about him and Marco. Ellie is known for keeping secrets, but will she be able to hold on this one. No Jay couldn't trust she would. Especially since she's best friends with Alex, who is dating Paige, who is the sister of Dylan who is Marco's ex-boyfriend. If they heard about that, Jay is sure that Dylan wouldn't be too happy even though Marco and him are not together. Jay isn't scared of Dylan its just that's he's already been in enough trouble, and this is his last chance to finish school ever since that whole thing with Rick. The principle said if he caused anymore trouble, he would be expelled for good and there would be no chance he could come back to school.

"Nope, nothing else happen," Jay lied.

"You better not be lying to me Jay," Ellie warned.

"I'm not," Jay was quick to say. "You can go ask Marco if you don't believe me."

Ellie just rolled her eyes at Jay not wanting to hear his voice anymore for the day. There was something going on that Jay isn't telling her, and she's going to find out, even if Marco doesn't tell her. Ellie was surprised that Alex hadn't entered the whole thing, but Ellie looked over to find her asleep on the desk. Her and Paige must have really had some fun last night. Ellie doesn't even want to thing about it. She's straight for crying out loud and the thought of her with another girl just makes her want to vomit.

* * *

Marco decided he was finally going to confront Jay on this whether he liked it or not. He was tired of Jay not talking to him, and not even acknowledging his presence. Not only did he do that in first period but he did it in their lunch too. It was Jay who came and talked to him and asked him to the movies, and then it was Jay who kissed him first, and if thats something that he is afraid of then he's not much different from Dylan. Jay could have at least said hi to him and Marco would have been happy about that, but Jay wouldn't do it, so now Marco is fed up. 

It was after school and Marco figured he better go find Jay before he leaves the school. Marco remembered exactly where Jay's locker was so he could talk to him. When he finally got over to where Jay's locker was, he found Jay standing there loading stuff into his backpack. Marco figured he better hurry up and get over there before Jay sees him and takes off without so much as a 'go to go' or 'what's up'

Marco went right up and leaned against the lockers next to Jay's and waited to see if he was going to say something. When he didn't Marco felt it was necessary to start the conversation. "So Jay, what's up with you not talking to me, are you mad at me or something," Marco asked. Jay didn't say anything. He just continued putting stuff in his back pack. "Was it something I said or did last night that you're not talking to me." Still Jay said nothing. It was like Marco wasn't even there. Once again Marco was getting the cold shoulder from someone he thought loved him. "You know what, I thought I saw something in you Jay, but I guess I was blind. You're nothing but an asshole who just uses people to get what he wants and then dumps them." With that said Marco began to walk away from him.

Jay was starting to feel awful about this whole thing. He had to tell Marco something. He didn't want Marco to think that he just used him, and then dumped him. This was strange. Why did he care if Marco thought that, but when another girl would say that to him he didn't even give a damn. As a matter of fact he would just laugh at what they said.

"Marco wait!" He called as he slammed his locked and went after Marco. He could see that Marco wasn't about to stop since Marco just kept going so he knew he had to be the one to catch up with Marco. "Marco," he said grabbing Marco's arm and causing him to turn around. "Look I'm sorry I ignored you, but can we talk."

"What makes you want to talk to me now," Marco snapped. "You've ignored me for the whole day, so maybe I should show you how it feels," Marco said. He jerked his arm away from Jay and continued down the hall.

Jay shook his head and ran after his again. This time he grabbed Marco, ignoring his protest, and pulled him down into an empty hall where no one could hear them. "Marco, I had a great time with you last night," Jay smiled. "But," he said with a change of tone, "I really don't think we should go any further."

"What are you trying to say?" Marco asked almost in tears.

Jay took a deep breath. This was hard for him to tell Marco this. "Marco, you're a great guy, and I had lots of fun with you, but I really don't see myself in a gay relationship. I'm straight Marco, and if I were to go gay than all my friends, and everything that I have would go down the drain."

"So you're saying that you don't want to be with me, because you're afraid of what everyone else will think," Marco replied back coldly.

"Marco please-"

"Don't Marco please me," Marco interrupted. "You know, I bought into all that stuff you told me yesterday, about how I was going to find another guy and how Dylan was a douche for treating me the way he did, but you know. I don't see much of a difference between you and Dylan, except Dylan wasn't worried about what other people thought of him." With that said Marco began to walk away. This time he wasn't going to listen to anything else Jay had to say.

"Marco," Jay called after him. "Marco! Marco!"

Marco continued walking away ignoring the calls that Jay was giving him. He began to feel the tears coming down his cheek The only time he's ever felt like this before and had someone calling for him like that was when he broke up with Dylan and now Jay was treating him worse than Dylan was. Marco felt like maybe he was just not meant to be with anyone. Maybe he should just be single for the rest of his life. Every guy he talks to ends up hurting him in the worst possible way so why even try to be with any guys if that's how it'll always end.

Marco walked passed everyone who tried to say something to him and went straight outside to the parking lot. At least he didn't need anyone taking him home since he could drive. Angrily he opened the door and got in and slammed the door right behind him. He took a minute and let his head rest on the steering wheel as he cried. His world was coming down and there was nothing he could do about it, and right now all he wanted was just to run away and never come back. Get away from this school since all it does is cause him grief and pain.

As soon as he felt he was done sobbing he inserted his key into the ignition, and pulled out of the high school parking lot. He left the school pretty late so it was pretty dark out, and right now Marco had a hard time driving in the dark. If things couldn't get any worse it started to rain hard. Marco really just blew the rain and it being dark out of his mind. He really just wanted to get home. He hit the gas pedal hard so that now he was going almost 80 mph. It might have been dangerous but with the day he's had, things just can't get any worse. Next thing he knew hail started to pour down. That wasn't going to stop Marco from getting home as fast as he can. He kept his foot on the gas and continued going that same speed. The hail finally got so bad that Marco couldn't see where he was going. He didn't think to even slow down. He thought fast and turned on his lights. When he could see clearly he saw that he was about to collide head on with an 18 wheeler. Marco was going to fast and he couldn't stop. The only thing he could door was swerve and next thing he knew he had crashed into a tree.

* * *

Jay was sitting at home reading a magazine trying to take his mind off of things, but so far it wasn't seeming to work. Right now all he could think about was Marco. He felt so stupid for leading him on like that. Maybe Jay needed to own up to who he was and stop trying to hide it. Jay knew he was gay, and he needed to accept the fact and hopefully his friends would too. He loved Marco and he doesn't want everything to end like this. 

Finally Jay had made up his mind. Tomorrow he was going to go back to Marco and set things straight. Hopefully Marco isn't too mad at him that he won't take him back. If he doesn't then Jay has a back up plan. He's going to keep begging Marco until he does and Jay isn't afraid to embarrass himself for Marco, especially after the way he treated him.

As Jay was thinking of all this he heard his cell phone ringing. Thinking that it might be Alex trying to say that her and Paige were stranded somewhere and that he needed to come pick them up like always at this time of night, Jay ran over to his cell phone and picked it up. To his surprise it was Ellie who was calling. She probably was about to yell at him for hurting Marco, but Jay felt that he deserved it so he picked up the phone ready to bitched out at

"Yes Ellie," was the first thing he said when he picked up the phone. All he heard was crying on the other end of the phone. That wasn't what he was expecting. Right now Ellie should be biting off his head for what he did to Marco. "Ellie...Ellie," Jay kept calling her. "Ellie what's going on."

"Marco was in an accident," she cried.

"What?!" Jay said a little panicked. "What happened?'

"I don't know, I mean the doctor said that he was driving to fast and he swerved and hit a tree," she explained.

"How is he," Jay asked worried.

"He's in a comma," Ellie said sobbing.

"I'm on my way, " Jay said and hung up the phone. He quickly went to his closet and got his jacket, then got his keys off the rack and went straight to his car. On his way over to the hospital he was blaming himself for the whole accident. If he hadn't of told Marco all of that then maybe Marco wouldn't have been driving so fast and then maybe he would have never got into that car accident. How could he be such an idiot. He didn't deserve Marco. All he does is cause trouble on not just him but everyone else around him. If anything happens to Marco, Jay will never forgive himself for this.

Jay finally pulled up to the hospital. He made sure he wasn't driving too fast. Two people in a comma was the last thing that Degrassi needed. Jay got out of the car and ran into the room. He looked around to see if he could see anyone that he knew, but so far no such luck. He ran up to the front desk to see if maybe he could get some assistance

"Hello ma'am, I'm looking for Marco Delrossi," he said.

"Are you family," the nurse asked.

"No, but I'm a really close friend," Jay said.

"I see," the nurse nodded. "He's on the third floor room 311," she said.

"Thank you," Jay said very thankfully. Quickly he rushed onto the nearest elevator. He didn't pay attention to anyone that could be in there with him. All he was worried about was Marco. He couldn't set his mind on anyone or anything. Right now Jay was realizing that he shouldn't care what people think of him and Marco. Even though its only been one night, he knows he loves Marco and that's all that matters. He's never felt this way about anyone or anything(I know that line is from amazed by Lonestar and I don't want to take credit for it).

The elevator opened up and he knew this was the floor that Marco was on. When he got up there, he saw Ellie, Paige, and Alex all sitting down waiting. He decided to go over and join them.

"Got here as soon as I could," Jay said. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet," Ellie said. "The doctors haven't said anything yet."

Jay nodded and took a seat next to Ellie and waited crossing his fingers hoping that Marco would be alright. If he is Jay will promise to apologize to him and make everything up to him. He doesn't care what the cost is he just wants Marco to be okay. Jay thought that accident should have been him. He deserved it more than Marco.

Soon the doctor came out. Jay, Ellie, Paige, and Alex quickly stood up to hear what he had to say. The doctor didn't look to much like he had happy news. "He's in a comma," the doctor stated which everyone knew already. "And well we don't know how long he's going to be down, but its all up to him to pull out of it."

"Can we see him," Paige asked.

"Yes, go ahead," the doctor said.

All four of them headed back into the room to see their friend Marco with tubes tide all over him. This was a state that they'd never thought they'd see Marco in. A nice guy like Marco never deserved this. They just wish that he would wake up and that this will all be over. Each of them found a seat in the room and decided that they would stay there for awhile. Pretty soon Paige, Alex, and Ellie decided that they had to get home because they had school tomorrow. Jay decided that he would stay. He owed this to Marco for doing what he did.

Jay got out of his seat and stood over Marco and looked down at him. This was hard for him to take. He wanted to cry, but knew he had to be strong for Marco. "Hey, buddy," Jay said talking to Marco's motionless body. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and no matter what anyone says, you'll always be important to me," Jay said. He then got on his knees and took Marco's hand into his and waited. He wasn't going to go anywhere until Marco woke up. Jay knelt there until he finally just fell asleep.

When Marco woke up he realized that he was in a room hooked up to heavy machinery. The last thing he remembers was driving and he swerved. When he looked around he realized that he was in a hospital and his head was hurting like crazy. He must have had a concussion or a comma. More than likely it was a comma. Marco then realized he had a warm feeling on his hand. He looked down to see someone who he never thought would be here. Jason Hogart. Marco smiled when he realized it was him. He was glad to see that Jay cared about him. Marco began to rub the back of Jay's head hoping to wake him up.

Jay feeling a weird feeling on his head woke up and looked up to see a smiling Marco looking down at him. "Marco," he said surprised. All Marco did was smile. Jay got off the ground and pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go, ever again. He already made that mistake once and he wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

Marco was laying on top of Jay playing with his nipples. He was happy that Jay decided that they could be a couple and was loving every moment that he was with him. Marco couldn't think of any other place he wanted to be right now more than Jay's arms. Safe and protected from anything. Marco then looked at the clock and realized what time it was. He quickly began to get out of bed with Jay since he knew he probably needed to be home even though no one would be there and he doesn't want to spend the night by himself, but he didn't want to invade on Jay. 

"Please don't go Marco," Jay begged.

"What?" Marco asked confused, not sure what he just heard.

"Stay, I know that you don't want to be home alone so spend the night with me," Jay said.

"Are you sure," Marco asked.

"I'm positive," Jay said.

"Alright," Marco said resting his head back on Jay's chest.

* * *

Jay was now driving Marco to school until Marco could get his car fixed. Once they got out of the car they linked hands and walked down the hallway together. Jay didn't care who saw. He had almost lost Marco and now he realizes how important he is to him. He's going to make every second that he has with Marco count no matter what. Jay and Marco made there way to Jay's locker and unlinked hands only so that Jay could open his locker and get set up for the day. 

Right as Jay was setting up his friends decided to come over. They didn't know what was going on so they thought that Marco was over here just for the fun of it. "Hey Jay what's up," one guy said giving Jay a high five. "So is this queer bothering you," he said making the rest of the group laugh. "Do you want us to get rid of him."

Jay quickly frowned at them. "Dude shut up and don't talk to him that way," Jay snapped.

"Whoa, calm down," the guy said afraid that Jay would beat his ass. "I didn't mean to make you mad," he stated. "Why are you defending this guy, I mean you use to make fun of him."

"Because he's my boyfriend," Jay said proudly.

"You can't be serious," the guy said.

"I am, and you better be nice to him or I will beat you ass," Jay warned them.

"Will do," the guy said. "Catch you later Jay," the guy said as he left. "You too Marco," he added making sure he obeyed what Jay said and was nice to Marco.

"Thanks," Marco said smiling. No one has ever stood up for him like that.

"Anything for you baby," Jay said. "Now get going or else you'll be late for first period," Jay told him.

"But aren't you coming too," Marco asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be awhile, so you go on ahead and I'll catch up," Jay said. Marco was about to walk away, but Jay grabbed him by the arm and turned him around and kissed his hard. He pulled away and let Marco go only to slap his ass seductively. That told Marco exactly what Jay wanted tonight. Marco continue onto class.

Just as Marco left, Alex decided to come over. "Jay we need to talk," she said.

"Sure," he said. "Can we walk and talk at the same time," Jay asked.

"Alright," Alex said not really caring since this was something important. "Look Jay," she said. "I know this might not be a good time to tell you this, but its important."

"Okay, just go ahead and say it," Jay said.

"I'm pregnant,"

* * *

Okay so that's my update for the holidays. I'm sorry it was so late, and I had to rush the ending or I wouldn't get this chapter up till Christmas lol 

I'll only continue if I get enough reviews.

No reviews means I don't continue.

So if you liked this and you want it to continue then review.

**Special thanks to:Dran, lintje, anonymous-me, fadedexistence, JAZZIEJUNKIE, and coolishere for reviewing the last chapter. I think I responded to all of you that I could and I really appreciate it.**


End file.
